Lurking Secrets
by Party Like a Rockstar
Summary: Sequel to It Had Been Ten Years. Seven years later, some things from the past are going to come back and bite Jude and Tommy in the ass. How will this affect the family that they've developed? Can their love withstand this milestone? DO NOT OWN INSTANT ST
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Here is the long awaited sequel to It Had Been Ten Years. I just want to say thanks to all who reviewed my other story, I'm sorry that I forgot to mention it before. This story is set seven years in the future. Tommy and Jude are married, and Tommy adopted Noelle as his daughter. I still don't own Instant Star, though I wouldn't mind owning my very own Tim Rozon!

* * *

Tommy groaned and shook his head, sliding the headphones off his ears. 

"Something wrong, man?" Kwest asked, leaning back in his chair. Tommy set the headphones down next to the soundboard.

"I don't know something's off on the beat." He replied, referring to the music playing through the phones. Kwest slipped a pair of headphones on.

"I don't hear anything." He said. Tommy sighed leaning back in his chair.

"I can't figure it out." Kwest shrugged. Behind them Jude walked in, holding two coffee cups in her hands.

"You guys look hard at work!" She remarked, setting the cups down in front of the two men. She leaned over and gave Tommy a quick kiss on the cheek. Kwest rolled his eyes.

"Talk to your boy, would you?" Kwest asked, getting up and heading out of the studio. Jude settled into Kwest's vacated chair.

"What's wrong?" She asked, staring at her husband of five years. Tommy ran a tired hand through his hair.

"I think that the drumbeat on this song is off, but Kwest can't hear anything." Jude grinned and grabbed the headphones.

"Well, no offense to Kwest, but after living with Sadie for over ten years, he's probably lost some hearing. I know I lived with her for 17 years." She shuddered playfully. Tommy laughed, laying an arm on the back of her chair. Jude slipped the headphones over her ears and listened to it for a few seconds before slipping them back off.

"Yeah, compared to the rest of the song, it's off by like a half beat. You'd probably be better re-recording it." Tommy shook his head.

"You always have to show me up, don't you?" Jude smirked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Jude leaned towards Tommy.

"Well, I guess I can handle losing, this one time…" Tommy trailed off as Jude captured his lips with hers.

"Whoa, hey get a room!" Jamie called. Jude turned and glared at him.

"We were in a room, until you interrupted us. Haven't you heard of knocking?" Jamie held his hands up.

"Hey, this is a public building where people work, and…" He trailed off, trying to think of something else. Jude rolled her eyes.

"Oh please! Do you even remember what _I _walked in on between you and Patsy?" Jude tossed back.

"To be fair, I was only 17!" Jude gave him a pointed look.

"I was talking about yesterday." Tommy laughed, patting Jude on the knee.

"When are you going to learn, Andrews, not to mess with Jude?" Jamie shrugged.

"I just came to tell you that a certain 15 year old troublemaker is in the lobby waiting for you." Jude stood up, pulling Tommy up with her.

"I guess that's our cue." Jude gave Jamie a quick squeeze on the shoulders as they walked out. "We'll see ya later, Jamie."

Jude and Tommy walked into the lobby where Noelle was waiting. Once she saw them she stood up, exasperated.

"There you guys are! I've been waiting forever!" Jude rolled her eyes at her daughter's antics.

"I highly doubt that it was forever." Tommy stated, pulling his carkeys out of his pocket. "You ready to go home?" Noelle nodded.

"Are you kidding? I just had the _worst _day ever at school today! What I could really use is one of Dad's _famous_ ice cream sundaes." Noelle looked up at Tommy with her wide innocent blue eyes. Jude turned towards Tommy.

"Ooo… I think I could use one of those as well!" Tommy sighed, defeated.

"With you two gorgeous girls begging me, how could I refuse?" Noelle smiled.

"You are so whipped, Dad." Jude and Noelle headed out towards the car while Tommy lagged behind shaking his head.

"Yes I am… sad to say it, yes I am!"


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy rolled out of bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He slipped a T-shirt on before heading downstairs. He saw Jude sitting at the kitchen table, reading the paper while drinking her morning cup of coffee. He walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning, dear. Where's Noelle?" He asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Jude set her paper down.

"It's Saturday, so she's probably out with one of her friends, shopping and doing other teen things." She turned in her seat to face him.

"So we have the house to ourselves?" Tommy asked with a grin, standing up straight. Jude grinned.

"It's not like we have other children running around the house." Tommy set his cup down and walked over to Jude, pulling her out of her seat and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well, we could always change that." Tommy stated, capturing her lips with his. Jude smiled into the kiss. He pulled away and started trailing kisses down her neck, towards her collarbone. Jude laughed, trying to pull away.

"Tommy," She started. He murmured against her skin. "Tommy, honey, love of my life, we can't do this."

"Why not?" He asked, never moving his lips from her skin. Jude closed her eyes, taking in the sensations he was creating all through her body. She put a hand on his chest and tried to push him away.

"I have some things that I have to take care of today." Tommy pulled away, taking a step back. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Have you noticed how we haven't had a moment alone in… forever? It seems whenever we do happen to be alone, someone walks in or one of us has business to take care of." Jude sighed, kissing him on the lips.

"I know, it sucks, but this is the life you signed up for when you married me." Tommy grinned.

"I wouldn't trade it for the world. I just wish we could get some time, you know _alone._" Jude nodded.

"We will, I promise. I'll make sure to schedule in some private us time." Jude joked. Tommy grinned.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower; I have to leave in like thirty minutes!" Jude ran up the stairs. Tommy groaned, tilting his head back.

"This business better be extra important."

* * *

Aww... poor Tommy! Sorry that this is short. I'm still kind of suffering from writer's block. I know what I want to do with this story, the only problem is I can't figure out how to get the story to start! I don't want to just jump right in, I want it to build up. Oh well. Right now I'm just giving you a taste of where everyone is in their lives now. Review to find out what happens next! 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Kevin you're making too much finger noises!" Tommy called into the mike. On the other side of the glass, a young teen of about 16 looked up, confused. Kwest shook his head.

"Man, you okay?" Tommy motioned for Kevin to continue recording. He looked over at Kwest.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tommy replied, busying himself with the soundboard. He cringed when he heard the slight sound of a string being brushed against.

"I don't know, maybe because poor Kevin in there has been dealing with your Mr. Perfection act all morning. Give the kid a break and tell me what's going on." Kwest insisted. Tommy cut the music, leaning over to speak into the mike.

"Hey, Kevin we're gonna take a quick break, okay?" Kevin nodded, grateful, before running out of the studio.

"Well?" Kwest pushed. Tommy erased the recording they had just finished.

"Well what, I'm fine." Tommy replied, not turning to face his friend.

"Yeah right, just tell me before Kevin hurts himself trying to play to your standards." Tommy glanced at Kwest, rolling his eyes. Kwest could be such a drama queen. Kwest fixed him with a look that eerily reminded him of Sadie.

"I guess I'm just a little upset at the fact that Jude and I can't find any alone time." Kwest nodded.

"Man you think you've got it hard? Try living with twin five year olds. There is no time for ANYTHING!" Kwest cried. Tommy laughed.

"Well even when we are alone it just seems like one of us always has somewhere else to be."

"So where is the lovely Mrs. Quincy?" Kwest asked. Tommy leaned back, letting out a deep breath.

"Some investor's meeting downtown with Darius. He works her too hard." Kwest slapped Tommy on the shoulder.

"Maybe you two should think about going on a mini vacation. Hell, I wouldn't mind going on a vacation." Tommy laughed. Kwest and Sadie's twin girls, Bridgette and Pierre were certainly a handful. Tommy always thought that they were a lot like how he envisioned Sadie when she was younger. For that, he apologized to both Kwest and Jude, for the fact that Jude had to grow up with Sadie and Kwest was stuck raising two mini Sadie's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jude walked into her home, exhausted after her three hour long meeting. She heard the TV on in the living room, so she headed in there. Noelle was lounging on the couch, a bag of chips next to her.

"Hi mom!" She called from her spot on the couch. Jude smiled at her daughter.

"Hey sweetie. Is your dad home?" She asked, slipping out of her shoes. Noelle shook her head.

"Nope, I haven't seen him since last night." Jude nodded, heading up the stairs.

"Okay, well he if comes home soon, I'm gonna be upstairs taking a nap." Noelle nodded as Jude disappeared into her bedroom. She threw her shoes into her walk in closet.

"I hope I never have to wear those shoes again." She cringed. She hated those shoes. Jude began changing out of her business clothes and into a more comfortable outfit of jeans and an old band t-shirt. She surveyed her bedroom, her gaze stopping on her dresser where a plethora of pictures were. She stared at each picture, documenting such important moments in her life.

There was a picture from like a million years ago of Jude, Sadie and their parents, back when they were still a happy family. One of Jude on stage the day she won Instant Star. A picture of Jude and Tommy from her first album release. Another one of Jude in the hospital holding a newborn Noelle. A bunch of pictures of Noelle from school, one from each year. There was a picture of Sadie and Kwest on their wedding day. A picture of Jude and Tommy from that day. A picture of Jude holding her infant nieces. Noelle playing with her young cousins.

Jude stopped and picked up her favorite picture. It was from Jude and Tommy's wedding. The smiles on both of their faces were huge and bright. It had been a beautiful day. Tommy had gotten his wish of getting married at Whitfield Park. Jude had given up her idea of a wedding to make Tommy happy. But hey, if he was happy so was she!

Jude set the picture back down. She stared at the pictures a little while longer, until she heard her bedroom door open. She turned to see Tommy walking in.

"Hey," She smiled walking over to him, kissing him on the lips. Tommy wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a hug.

"What are you doing?" He asked, kissing the top of her head. Jude snuggled deeper into his chest.

"I was looking at our wedding picture." Tommy smiled into her hair.

"That's one of my favorite days." He grinned. Jude pulled away.

"What are your other favorite days?" She asked. Tommy shrugged.

"Only the day we met, all of the times we kissed… need I continue?" Jude laughed.

"No, I get it." She sighed, sitting down on the bed. "We really need some time together, don't we?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Actually, Kwest and I were talking-" Tommy was interrupted by a knock on the door and Noelle entering.

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt." Jude shook her head.

"What is it?" She asked, looking at her daughter.

"Katie called and wanted to know if I could spend the night." Jude glanced at Tommy, waiting for him to decide.

"Is her mom going to pick you up?" Tommy asked her. Noelle nodded.

"Yeah, she's going to drop us off at the movies, so I'll need money, and then I'll just go back with her to her house." Tommy looked at Jude, both deciding. Noelle looked between her parents. Tommy turned to face her.

"Okay, just be safe." Noelle jumped for joy, before holding her hand out.

"I'm gonna need 20 dollars." Tommy gave her a look.

"20 dollars!" He cried. Noelle rolled her eyes.

"For the movie ticket, duh!" Tommy begrudgingly pulled out his wallet, handing her a 20 dollar bill.

"But I want change." Noelle nodded. A honk sounded from outside. She gave both her parents a quick hug and a kiss before racing out the door.

"See you guys tomorrow!" She called. Jude and Tommy waited until they heard the door slam shut.

"How long do you think she'll be gone?" Tommy asked.

"A while." Jude stated, pulling Tommy down onto the bed with her.

"Thank you god!" Tommy called. Jude laughed.

"So what were you saying about Kwest?" Jude asked. Tommy shook his head, leaning in towards Jude's mouth.

"I totally forgot." Jude smirked.

"Right," Tommy cut her off with his lips.

"Don't ruin the moment." He said, recapturing her lips with his.


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy entered G Major in a better mood then he had left the day before. Kwest smirked at him.

"You got laid didn't you?" he asked. Tommy glared at him.

"What I do in my spare time is none of your business you sick freak." Tommy slapped him upside the head playfully.

"At least you're able to get some." Kwest frowned. Tommy laughed, throwing an arm around him, steering him towards Studio 1.

"You've got about ten more years before you're gonna get laid again." Tommy stated. Kwest groaned.

"I think I need a vacation."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jude sifted through the mail, throwing out all the junk mail. She heard the phone ring so she set the rest of the mail down and went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Jude?" Jude rolled her eyes.

"What's up Mason?" She heard Mason take a deep breath on the other end. "Is something wrong?" No response. "Mason?"

"Jude, you might wanna come down to G Major." Jude hung up the phone confused. Was Mason in some kind of trouble?

Jude made it to the studio in record time. She turned towards the new secretary, asking for Mason.

"Last I saw him he was in Studio 3." Jude thanked her, before heading towards Studio 3.

"Mason, are you okay?" Jude asked entering studio 3. Mason was sitting on the couch strumming his guitar. He looked up at Jude, discarding his guitar.

"So you haven't heard?" He asked. Jude shook her head, confused.

"No, what's going on Mason?" He sighed, before taking her hand.

"I just thought that you should be warned." Jude looked at Mason confused. She was about to respond when Mason shoved a piece of paper in her hands.

"What this?" She looked at the paper. It was a call sheet over what artists would be in what studios the next week. She looked at Mason.

"Why are you showing me this?" Mason bit his finger.

"Just look at Tuesday Studio 1." Jude rolled her eyes before indulging Mason. She stared at him.

"Are you serious?" Mason nodded his head.

"I just thought I would warn you." Jude sat the paper down on a music stand that was nearby.

"I appreciate the concern, Mason, but really there's no reason to worry." Mason widened his eyes.

"So you told Tommy the truth about Noelle's father?"


	5. Chapter 5

Jude looked at Mason. She sighed.

"No, I haven't, but Mason what is he going to do? SME will be here for what a week? Mason, Speed doesn't even care that he's a father. I've told you before; he has no legal rights towards Noelle." Mason shrugged.

"Hey, it's your life." Mason left the studio. Jude sunk into the couch, burying her head in her hands. Why was Speed coming back now?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kevin, how many times do I have to tell you? We can't have finger sliding in the background of the song!" Tommy said into the mike. He was quickly growing frustrated.

"Tough day?" He turned to see Portia standing in the door way. He rubbed a tired hand over his face.

"You wouldn't believe. Do you need something?" Portia shook her head.

"I just came by to give you the studio schedule for next week." Portia handed him the paper and walked out of the room.

"Kevin, you can take a break." Tommy told him. He looked over the schedule. He stopped and blinked, making sure he was reading right. He left the studio, heading for studio 2 where he knew Kwest was working with Patsy.

Kwest turned to look at him.

"What's up man?" He said, taking his headphones off. Tommy handed him the next week's schedule.

"You seen this yet?" Kwest shook his head, glancing it over.

"Wow, SME is gonna be here?" Tommy nodded.

"Talk about a blast from the past!" Tommy said, taking a seat.

"Hey, you boys want some alone time?" Patsy's voice came over the speaker. Kwest looked at her.

"Sorry Patsy, why don't you take a break?" Patsy shrugged, taking off her headphones and leaving the studio. Kwest turned back to Tommy.

"I thought that they had left G Major for good." Tommy shrugged.

"I was under that impression too. Well Jude should be happy to have the guys back. I mean she only recorded three albums with them."

"I don't know, maybe. Things were pretty weird between Speed and Jude when they left." Tommy rolled his eyes.

"He probably just hadn't gotten over their break up." Tommy stated. Kwest shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noelle dropped her book bag on one of the couches in the lobby of G Major. Her friend Katie stared in awe at the albums lining the walls. She stopped at one and turned towards Noelle.

"Wow, was that your mom?" She asked. Noelle walked over to her friend. She stared at the particular album Katie was pointing at.

"Yeah, that was my mom's second album. It went platinum and was number one in North America for like six months." Katie stared at Noelle stunned.

"Wow, with your parents you must have some kind of musical talent!" Noelle shrugged.

"My dad isn't my birth father." Katie nodded.

"Do you know you're real dad?" She asked. Noelle shook her head.

"Tommy's my dad in every way that counts. Plus he makes my mom really happy. Happier then she was before he came back into her life. I just wish they'd have more kids!" Katie frowned at her.

"You want brothers and sisters?" Noelle nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I hate being an only child. And as much as my mom and my dad love me, I'm sure they want kids that are theirs together. I mean they love each other so much!" Katie shook her head, still not over the fact that Noelle wanted siblings.

"I've got a younger brother and sister. You can have them." The two laughed, settling onto the couch. Katie picked up an issue of Solid that was lying on the table in front of them. She flipped through and stopped on a page.

"The Spiederman Mind Explosion… man I love that band!" Katie gushed. Noelle leaned over to see the page.

"Really, I've never heard of them!" Katie looked at her.

"Are you serious? They backed up your mom like 20 years ago." Noelle turned to her shocked.

"Really? They must have had some sort of falling out because Mom has never even mentioned them." Katie shrugged.

"Isn't Speed hot?" Noelle looked at the page.

"Which one's Speed?" Katie pointed to the guy in the middle.

"He's the lead singer/guitarist. His full name is Vincent Spiederman, but he prefers to go by Speed or Spiederman." Noelle laughed.

"You are like a walking dictionary on this band." Katie shrugged.

"They're my favorite rock band of all time!" Noelle laughed again. She saw Kevin walk out of the studio and head over to Hospitality. Katie looked over at him.

"Speaking of hot, whose he?" She asked. Noelle just rolled her eyes at her friend's boy craziness.

"That's Kevin Winters. My dad is producing him, you wanna go say hi?" Noelle grabbed her hand leading her over to him. Katie smoothed down her hair and clothes. Noelle slapped her hand down, rolling her eyes.

"Hey Kevin!" Kevin turned around and smiled at Noelle.

"Hey how's it going?" Noelle nodded. She pointed to Katie.

"This is my best friend Katie, Katie this is Kevin Winters, the next Ryan Cabrera." Kevin shook Katie's hand, smiling at her. Noelle turned to him.

"So what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be recording?" Kevin rolled his eyes.

"You're dad is a freaking perfectionist! He keeps yelling at me for sliding my fingers on the guitar." Noelle rolled her eyes.

"He just wants you to be good. Mom always said he was like that with her, and hey two of her albums went platinum!" Kevin smiled.

"Thanks for the tip. So what are you guys doing here locked away at the studio on a beautiful Sunday?"

"I'm waiting on one of my parents to finish up. We're going to the movies tonight and I really want to go home and change!" Noelle laughed. She saw her mom exiting Studio 3 and excused herself from Katie and Kevin, running over to her.

"Hey mom!" Her mom turned around, surprised.

"Noelle, I thought that you were at Katie's house?" Jude stood in front of her.

"Yeah, she doesn't live to far from here so she walked over here with me. We're going to the movies and I wanted to go home and change. Are you almost done with work?" Jude nodded.

"Yeah, actually I am. I guess I can run you home. Do you think Katie would like to be dropped off?" Noelle turned to see Kevin and Katie talking.

"No I think she's okay here." She laughed, pulling her mom towards the exit.


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy arrived home tired from a long day of producing. He saw Jude asleep on the couch, some movie playing on the TV in front of her. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. She groaned, rolling over.

"Tommy?" She croaked, looking at him through sleep filled eyes. He sat down on the floor in front of her.

"Yeah?" He whispered. She sat up, pushing the blankets off. She pushed her bangs off her head, trying to wake herself up a bit.

"What time is it?" She asked. Tommy stared at his watch.

"It's 10:30. Where's Noelle?" he asked. Jude stood up to stretch. Tommy looked up at her from his spot on the floor.

"She went to the movies." Tommy stood up and followed Jude into the kitchen.

"Didn't she go last night?" Jude shrugged, making herself a pot of coffee.

"Yeah, but she said she was paying for it herself. I don't know where she got the money and now that I think about I'm not sure I really want to know." Tommy chuckled, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. Jude turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Let's run away." She said. Tommy chuckled, shaking his head.

"As appealing as that sounds, we can't. We have responsibilities, for one, like oh say Noelle?" Jude frowned and unwrapped her arms, crossing them in front of her chest instead.

"Do you know that you don't ever refer to Noelle as your daughter?" Jude stared at Tommy. He shook his head.

"That is not true." He said, thinking about. Jude gave him a pointed look.

"No you don't. You always call her Noelle but I don't think I've ever heard you say our daughter." Tommy looked down, knowing she was right. He shrugged, still looking at the ground.

"I guess I still feel awkward calling her my daughter when…. biologically she's not." Tommy said, averting his eyes. He could feel Jude's stare on him. Jude tilted his head up to look at her. He looked away, ashamed.

"Hey look at me." Tommy slowly turned to look her in the eyes. He saw nothing but compassion. "Tommy it's not stupid that you're embarrassed. You shouldn't be embarrassed. You've been there for Noelle in every way. Her sixth grade graduation. You were there when she was ten and she broke her arm. Tommy you've been there for the last seven years. I know that you see Noelle as your daughter. I know you feel like her dad. I need to hear you say _out loud_ that Noelle is your daughter. I need to hear you say that." Jude begged. Tommy placed his hands on her waist, trying to calm Jude down a bit.

"Okay, you're right. You're right. Noelle is our daughter. She's _my _daughter." Jude smiled. She leaned forward and caught Tommy's lips with her own, pressing her tongue in between his lips. Tommy pulled away.

"How long is that movie exactly?" Jude rolled her eyes, playfully hitting him in the arm.

"Is that all you think about?" Tommy didn't answer. Instead he leaned forward and kissed her hard and passionately. Jude groaned, leaning back onto the kitchen counter.

"Can we make it a quickie?" Tommy nodded, picking her up and carrying her upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Jude was sitting in Studio 2 strumming her guitar. For awhile now she had been thinking about recording another album, but she just couldn't find time between producing and running investor meetings with Darius. She sighed, setting the guitar to the side. Today as Tuesday, the day SME was supposed to come in and record. Out of all the luck in the world, Tommy was the one to be producing them. Jude was nervous, hoping that Speed wouldn't say anything about Noelle. She still hadn't told anyone except Mason that he was Noelle's father.

She sucked it up and walked out of the studio, holding her guitar in her hand. Tommy intercepted her, giving her a grin.

"Wow, I forgot how much I enjoy the sight of you holding your guitar." Jude looked down at her old trusty friend.

"Yeah, I was just letting some pent up creativity flow." Tommy smiled.

"Have you thought about going back to the other side of the glass?" Jude grinned at her husband.

"Have you?" Tommy laughed.

"Okay, okay I can take a hint." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I've got to get back to work, but I think Darius wanted to see you in his office." Jude nodded.

"I love you." Tommy nodded back.

"I love you, too." Jude walked over to Darius's office and entered.

"Tommy said you wanted to talk?" Darius motioned for her to take a seat.

"Yeah, look Tom's gonna be pretty busy producing SME so he requested that you produce Kevin Winters." Jude nodded.

"Yeah, that's no problem, D. I'm all over it." Darius nodded.

"Alright, let's get back to work shall we?" Jude smiled and nodded. She ran out of his office and headed straight for hers. She searched her desk until she found a spare notebook stashed in the bottom drawer. Pen in hand, she quickly started writing down lyrics as they came from her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom was standing in the lobby with Kwest. SME had just rolled up and they were unloading their stuff.

"You dudes could help!" They heard Speed's instinctive voice call from outside. Tommy and Kwest looked at each other before heading outside.

"Whoa, I didn't know you were back in town!" Kyle said, seeing Tommy.

"Guess I could say the same to you guys." He replied. Wally walked over and grabbed Tommy's hand.

"It's good to see you, Tom." Tommy nodded at Wally. He had always been the nice one. Speed looked at them over the huge amp he had in his hand.

"Okay, dudes seriously let's get over this cryfest and help me unload this crap!" The five of them managed to bring all the equipment into the studio. Tommy looked around.

"Okay you guys know that we have all this stuff here." Speed shrugged.

"Dude, we're rockstars, we _have_ to use our own stuff." Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Are you guys ready to work?" The three men looked at Tommy shocked, as if they were still 17.

"Dude, since when is this work?" Kyle asked.

"Seriously, let's get out of here." Kyle and Wally walked out, heading for hospitality. Tommy watched them leave before turning towards Speed who was tuning his guitar.

"I see you guys have grown up oh so much." Speed shrugged giving him a smile.

"So, what's been going on with you these past 17 years?" Tommy looked away with a smile.

"Nothing too much, I'm a family man now." Speed looked at him mildly surprised.

"Really? You? You're gonna crush Kyle if he finds out. He always says he's gonna be like Little Tommy Q and instead of settling down, canoodle with Hollywood babes." Speed joked. Tommy laughed, feeling oddly comfortable with him. Maybe it was the fact that he had the girl, but Tommy didn't feel the intense desire to constantly punch him in the face anymore. Maybe in 17 years he had grown up some.

Wally and Kyle walked back in, eating out of a bag of cheetos. Tommy looked at them.

"We ready to record now?" The guys nodded. Kyle set himself up behind the drumset, while Wally strapped on his bass. Speed hooked his guitar up to the amp and walked over to the main mike.

"Ready whenever you are Producer person." Tommy chuckled.

"SME take one." He spoke into the mike.

An hour later, Tommy stepped out of the studio, ready to take a break. He walked over to Jude's office and tapped on the door. He pushed it open to see his wife furiously writing in a notebook.

"So you change your mind about wanting to record?" Tommy asked. Jude looked up surprised.

"I didn't even hear you knock." She put her pen down and stretched. "I guess I was just inspired." She stood up making her way over to Tommy.

"You know I'm serious. You should really consider recording again. It doesn't even have to be a full fledged album right now, just a single. What have you been working on?" He asked. Jude turned around and picked up the notebook she had been writing in.

"It's just some scattered thoughts. I don't even think they make sense together." She handed him the notebook. He read through it before fixing her with a look.

"This is really good." Jude smiled, taking the notebook back. She set it on her desk.

"Don't push me, okay?" Tommy nodded, pulling her towards him. "You been busy?" Tommy nodded, exasperated.

"Let me tell you in 17 years, those guys haven't matured a bit." Jude laughed, looking away for a split second.

"I guess that's just the SME guys for ya." Tommy agreed.

"I should probably get back to work." Jude nodded. They both leaned in for a quick kiss before Tommy disappeared out the door. Jude went back over to her desk and read over the lyrics she had written. They weren't half bad. She grabbed her guitar and tried to find some chords to go with her words. After a few minutes of trying, she decided to take a break.

Jude walked over to hospitality and went to pour herself a cup of coffee. She leaned against the counter and closed her eyes as she took a sip.

"Dude you want to move out of the way?" She snapped her eyes open to see Speed standing in front of her. "I'm serious, please move." She stared at him. Speed broke out into a smile and pulled her in for a hug.

"How's it going Harrison?" Jude laughed and pulled away.

"It's going. How about you?" Speed nodded, taking out a cup.

"Can't complain. I'm just glad that we're back home." Jude nodded. She set her coffee cup down.

"Shouldn't you be recording?" Speed rolled his eyes.

"Tommy's working with Kyle and Wally… well actually he's lecturing them. It's pretty funny." Jude smiled. Tommy could be such a perfectionist.

"Well, if you're free for a little while, do you want to join me for a quick lunch break? We should seriously talk." Speed thought it over for a second before swinging an arm around her.

"How could I turn down food?"


	8. Chapter 8

Jude picked at her cheeseburger. She and Speed had been sitting in silence for the last few minutes, since their food arrived. The small talk had been nice, but they had more important things to discuss.

"So what's it like having Tommy back?" Speed asked in all seriousness. Jude smiled, blushing down at her food.

"It's great." Speed grinned.

"I recognize that smile, dish the details Harrison." Jude looked up.

"Actually it's Quincy now." Speed caught a glimpse of her wedding band.

"Get out! Tommy said he was a family man now." Jude nodded, looking down. "So you guys got any mini Quincy's running around?" Jude shook her head.

"Well, there's Noelle." Speed nodded before looking at Jude. She stared straight back at him.

"Noelle?" Speed asked. Jude frowned, pushing her plate away.

"Yeah, you know the daughter you helped create." Speed almost spit out his drink.

"Whoa, I almost totally forgot about that." Jude nodded, looking away. She could feel the anger rising in her stomach.

"Yeah well, you've been out of her life since the moment of conception." Speed looked down.

"Dude I'm sorry. But I thought that we agreed you'd have full custody. I didn't even think that you were actually keeping the baby." Jude glared at him.

"I didn't think that you would be running off to America to live out a rockstar's dream while I was stuck here in Toronto 19 years old and pregnant." Jude opened her purse and threw a picture at him.

"She's a beautiful, gifted 15 year old girl, no thanks to you." With that said, Jude grabbed her purse and jacket before storming off. Speed looked down at the photo of Noelle. _His daughter. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tommy cleaned up the studio before exiting. He saw Jude come running into the building and storm off into her office. Tommy abandoned his destination for hospitality and a hot cup of coffee, and instead redirected himself towards Jude's office.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, pushing the door open. Jude looked up at him, unshed tears in her eyes.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm just great." She began furiously organizing the items on her desk, something she did when she was upset. Tommy grabbed her hands, forcing her to stop.

"Jude! Jude!" She looked at him. "You want to tell me what's going on?" Tommy finished. Jude took her hand back before going to sit on her couch. Tommy sat down next to her. Jude instinctively curled up into him. She sighed.

"I don't know. I guess everything's just been getting to me a lot more, recently." Tommy wrapped his arm around her.

"Like what?" Jude shook her head.

"Little stuff. Must be my old age." She laughed. Tommy laughed with her. Jude had always had a very infectious laugh.

"Well if you're old, I must be ancient." Jude slapped him lightly.

"Shut up, for a 40 year old guy, you look pretty good." Tommy smiled at her.

"You think so?" Jude hit him again.

"Whatever you know that you're hot. That's why you flaunt it _every_ chance you get!" She teased. Tommy chuckled, kissing her on the forehead.

"You ready to go home?" Jude nodded.

"Yeah." They stood up and gathered their things. Jude slipped her hands into his. Tommy looked at her and gave her hand a light squeeze. He made a mental note to talk to her about what had made her so upset later.

Jude looked over at Tommy who was driving. She loved him for his patience and not pushing her to tell him what was wrong. Jude made a mental note herself to talk to Mason the first chance she got. Tommy pulled up into the driveway and stopped the car. Jude grabbed her purse and headed inside.

"Noelle?" She called into the house. She didn't receive an answer. "Noelle!" She called again. Jude walked towards her daughter' bedroom; Tommy not that far behind her. She pushed the door open to see her listening to music on her computer.

"Hey don't you answer when I call your name anymore?" Jude asked. Noelle turned her music down.

"I'm sorry Mom; I didn't realize you guys were home." Jude folded her arms in front of her.

"Next time I call for you please answer me, okay? It worries me every time I don't know where you are." Jude walked into her room and shut the door, a little forcibly. Noelle looked at her dad.

"What's wrong with Mom?" She asked. Tommy stared at the door, a worried look on his face.

"I don't know." Tommy walked over to his and Jude's bedroom and opened the door to see Jude crying silently. He made his way over to the bed and sat down.

"Hey are you okay?" Jude shook her head, staring up at the ceiling.

"No, I am _not _okay. I don't why, but I feel constantly worried like something is going to happen to Noelle if I don't know where she is every minute of the day." Tommy looked at her.

"When did this transpire?" he asked, thinking of all the times Jude easily let Noelle run off with her friends. Jude shrugged, still not looking at him.

"It's always been there, in my gut. It's just part of being a mother." Tommy nodded.

"Are you _sure_ that you're okay?" He asked.

"Tommy if you ask me that one more time, I will scream." Tommy chuckled.

"Okay, well if you need me I'll be downstairs, watching TV." Tommy kissed her on the forehead before disappearing out the door. The minute Tommy disappeared, Jude whipped out her cell phone and dialed Mason's number. He picked up after the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Mason, it's Jude, can we talk?" Jude asked. She heard Mason yawn.

"Yeah, but make it fast. I was about to take a nap." Jude apologized.

"It's just I talked with Speed today, and ever since I've been acting weird. Tommy and Noelle have both noticed it."

"Maybe it's time to tell the truth?" Mason said. Jude rolled her eyes. He had been trying for 15 years to get her to tell the truth. It hadn't happened yet.

"Mason, I can't." Mason gave her a chuckle.

"Okay, okay, just don't feed me anymore of your bullshit excuses." Jude laughed.

"Okay, thanks Mason. I'll see ya tomorrow." Mason hung up the phone, leaving Jude to herself. She curled up into the pillows and fell asleep.

Later that same night, Tommy walked into his room to change into sweats. He saw Jude curled up on the bed, fast asleep. Tommy smiled at her. She looked so peaceful. Tommy placed a loving kiss on her forehead, before pulling her shoes off her feet, trying to make her more comfortable. He gingerly pulled the covers out from under her, before slipping into the bed next to her. Jude grunted and rolled over, close to him. Tommy smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in closer to him. He kissed her on the forehead again before falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Jude opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She glanced over to see that Tommy was still fast asleep. She smiled at him. Quietly, she slipped out of bed and quickly changed out of her clothes from the day before. She slipped more comfortable clothes on before heading downstairs to get the mail.

Jude walked outside towards the mailbox, waving to her neighbors cheerfully. She grabbed the mail and headed back inside to make a hot pot of coffee. It was cold outside. She shivered her way to the door.

She started the pot of coffee and decided to go through her mail. As always there was bill after bill. Aggravated, Jude threw the mail on the table, turning to pour herself a cup of coffee. Noelle came running into the kitchen, her hair flying all over the place. Jude watched her with a laugh as she raced around the kitchen grabbing her books.

"Mom, have you seen my chemistry book?" She asked, stopping to stare at her mom. Jude chuckled.

"It's right in front of you on the table." Noelle sighed and grabbed the book, quickly stuffing it in her bookbag. She grabbed a poptart out of the cabinet and stared at her mom.

"Mom, are you feeling better today?" Jude looked up surprised. She nodded.

"Yeah, I just had a really stressful day at work yesterday." She brushed it off, not wanting to delve any deeper. Noelle nodded, somewhat skeptically.

"Okay, I've got to get to school. I don't want to miss my bus… again." Jude laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay, sweetie, bye have a good day." Noelle nodded.

"Tell Dad I said bye!" She walked out of the door. Jude picked up a discarded issue of Solid that was lying on the table. She flipped through, just seeing what it was that her daughter was reading exactly.

Tommy entered the kitchen, looking exhausted. He poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Did Noelle get to school okay?" Jude nodded.

"Yeah. Do have to be at the studio today?" Jude asked. Tommy shook his head.

"No not until about 5 or so, why?" Jude grinned.

"I was thinking that maybe you could go with me to run some errands." Tommy glanced at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess that depends on the errands." Jude smirked at him, getting up.

"Oh but see, if you go with me, they'll get done that much faster, leaving us more time for _ourselves_." She expressed. Tommy winked.

"I always knew that you just wanted me for my body." Jude rolled her eyes, locking her arms around him.

"No, that's just a definite perk to being with you!" Tommy chuckled, bending down to kiss her.

"Whatever." She smiled and leaned back in. This was definitely the way to start her mornings.

Tommy walked into the Studio, in a good mood. He saw Kyle and Wally lounging around, trying to see who could stuff more Pringles in their mouth. Tommy frowned at them.

"Where's Speed?" Tommy asked. Kyle shrugged his mouth full of Pringles.

"He said he had some business to take care, that he'd get here as soon as he could." Wally told him. Kyle grinned.

"Yes! I think I definitely won that round!" Wally dropped his jaw, furtively shaking his head.

"No way!" The two went back to squabbling with each other. Tommy shook his head and left the studio. They couldn't record without Speed there. Kwest met Tommy in hospitality.

"Hey man, you and SME recording?" Kwest asked. Tommy shook his head, opening a can of Coke.

"Lead singer is missing. Can't record without him." Kwest nodded. Tommy glanced at him.

"What's with all the excitement around here?" He asked. Kwest looked at him.

"Patsy just finished her album. Darius is listening to it right now." He said, rubbing his hands together. Tommy nodded.

"Another one for the wall?" Kwest looked at him hopefully.

"God, I hope so. This album took forever." Tommy grinned.

"Those are usually the best ones." Tommy stated. Kwest saw Patsy waiting outside of Darius's office.

"I gotta go man, we'll chat more later." Kwest ran over to her. Tommy shook his head and made his way towards his office. While he was waiting on Speed, he might as well get some paperwork done.


	10. Chapter 10

A week later, Jude was anxiously waiting at the bottom of the stairs. She looked up again.

"Noelle Abigail Quincy if you don't get your ass down here-" She stopped the minute Noelle came running down the stairs.

"I know, I know, I'm running late!" She cried running into the kitchen towards the cabinet. Jude sighed. Some mornings weren't so grand.

"Mom there's no more poptarts!" She cried, holding out the empty box. Jude groaned.

"Throw the empty box away. Your dad will just stop to get you something from McDonald's on his way to drop you off." Noelle looked at her.

"Really? He won't be in a rush?" Jude rolled her eyes.

"He's a producer, not to mention a silent partner in the company. I don't think that Darius will fire him for running a little late." Jude rolled her eyes, remembering all the times _she _had been late for work. Tommy stumbled into the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee into a travel mug. Noelle looked at him and smirked.

"What is it with this family and our addiction to caffeine?" She asked. Tommy rolled his eyes and pointed towards the garage door.

"We're late, let's go." Jude kissed Noelle on the cheek and Tommy a quick kiss on the lips.

"Have a good day guys." Tommy looked at her.

"Are you gonna be at the studio?" Jude nodded.

"Probably later. I'm only gonna be mixing though so it depends on my mood." She grinned. Tommy leaned in for another kiss when a honk sounded from outside.

"You'd better get going." Jude smirked. Tommy rolled his eyes heading out the door.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't touch anything inside the Viper!" Tommy scolded. Jude laughed, knowing how Tommy felt about his cars. "And get out of the driver's seat."

Jude shut the door, finally hearing the engine roar to life. Those two were a disaster. Jude went back to her room to change her clothes. She slipped into her favorite jeans and put on a light blue tank top with a white button up over it. She rolled the sleeves up a little, making her way back down the stairs. She walked back into the kitchen and sifted through the mail, stopping on a legal looking envelope. Jude ripped the seal open and pulled out a piece of legal document. Jude glanced at it in horror before racing towards her car. She had to get to G Major.


	11. Chapter 11

Tommy hit the playback button on the soundboard, mixing SME's single. He listened to it, liking, for the most part, what he heard. He still wasn't sure about Wally's bass part. It just wasn't flowing with the drums. Tommy groaned, knowing that he'd have to get them both back into the studio to rerecord. Tommy set his headphones down and exited the studio, heading towards hospitality where he knew SME would be lounging around.

As he suspected, the guys were goofing off with a bottle of spray cheese. He cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"Wally, Kyle I need you guys to redo your parts. Wally your tempo is completely off from Kyle's." Both of the guys groaned. Speed laughed.

"That's what you dudes get for goofing around all the time instead of taking our music seriously." Kyle tossed Speed the spray cheese.

"Stuff it dude." He said, following Wally and Tommy back to Studio 2. Tommy shut the door and walked over to the mike.

"You ladies ready to record?" Tommy teased. Both Kyle and Wally looked up at him.

"Let's just do this man." Kyle said, slipping his headphones on and waiting for his count off. Wally nodded in agreement, doing the same. Tommy put his phones on and hit the record button.

"SME take… oh whatever the hell." He pointed towards Kyle, motioning him to start the count off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jude entered G Major in a huff. She immediately spotted Speed stuffing his face in the lobby. She stalked over to him, one hand on her hip the legal papers in the other.

"What the hell is this?" Some people turned around to look at her. Jude didn't want anyone to hear her and Speed's conversation so she grabbed his arm and pulled him outside into the alley. He leaned against the wall, watching her pace in front of him. Jude stopped in front of him, the anger flaring in her eyes.

"What. The Hell. Is this!" She spat out at him. Speed shrugged nonchalantly.

"Custody papers." Jude rolled her eyes.

"I can read genius! I meant why are you doing this?" Speed shrugged again.

"You were right. I have a daughter and even though I haven't been there, I want to be now." Jude widened her eyes and threw her hands into the air.

"You signed your rights as a father away! You wanted to party and be free to date your _groupies_ on tour. So I let you! You haven't even _met _your daughter, so do not start feeding me bullshit about how you're ready to be a parent now! You think I was ready at 19? At least I didn't run away and forget about her!" Jude screamed. Speed looked back at her, anger rising in him as well.

"You know, I'm real sick of you making me out to be the bad guy! I have a right to be her father! Just sign the damn papers!" Jude threw the papers on the ground.

"You have no rights! Tommy is her father in _every _way, not you! I am not about to let _my _daughter get to know you just so you can leave on tour leaving me to pick up the pieces! I **_refuse_** to let you anywhere near my family. Stay out of my life!" she screamed at him one final time, before storming towards the parking lot. Speed watched her go, bending down to pick up the papers. If she wanted a fight, she would get one.


	12. Chapter 12

The next few days, Jude was anxious and nervous, constantly jumping whenever the phone rang or someone showed up at the door. Tommy and Noelle noticed, but neither said anything, for fear that she would snap. Neither wanted to be on the receiving end of THAT!

Jude knew that Tommy and Noelle suspected something was up, but she was still afraid to tell them. Tommy would be furious. More then furious. She didn't know if she could handle Tommy being upset with her. They were so happy! Why did Speed have to ruin things? Mason had yelled at her, telling her she had to tell Tommy and Noelle. Jude was convinced that she could handle the situation herself.

Tommy was worried about Jude. She had been acting really withdrawn in the past days. He and Noelle had talked, and Tommy had decided on a plan.

He walked into the kitchen to see Jude on her laptop.

"What cha up to?" Tommy asked, walking over to her. Jude clicked off whatever she had been doing.

"Nothing." Tommy kissed her tenderly.

"I've missed you this last few days." Jude nodded, looking away.

"Yeah, I know I've been out of it." Tommy placed a hand over hers.

"Well I've been thinking of a way to fix that." Jude looked at him surprised.

"Yeah, how?" Tommy held up a brochure. Jude reached for it, staring at it. "What is this?" She asked.

"It's a lake about an hour north of Toronto. I was thinking that maybe we could rent a cabin up there for a week and just relax, spend some time _alone_." Jude smiled.

"That sounds great, really it does, but what about Noelle?" Jude asked. Tommy grinned.

"We already talked it over, and she agreed to stay with Katie for a week. I've got it all planned out." Jude looked at Tommy, who was so eager to spend some time with her. She smiled.

"Okay, I guess. Since you've spent so much time planning this." Tommy smiled giving her a quick kiss.

"You won't regret this!" he cried, running out of the room. Jude laughed shaking her head. She wasn't so sure.


	13. Chapter 13

Jude stepped out of the car and surveyed the scenery. It was beautiful here! There were pine trees surrounding the entire area, giving the allusion that they were alone. In a sense they were, as the nearest cabin was half a mile away. The lake was just a short drive away. Jude shivered in her coat. The wind was sharp and cold. The sound of the trunk slamming shut jarred her back to life.

Behind her, Tommy had pulled their luggage out of the trunk and set it on the ground.

"Hey, Jude you want to help me get this stuff inside?" He asked. Jude turned around and smiled.

"Yeah," Together they got everything inside. Jude looked around the cabin, breathing in the smell.

"You were right." Tommy looked up from his place at the fireplace where he had been trying to start a fire to keep away the cold.

"About what?" He asked. Jude shrugged, going back to putting the groceries away.

"We really needed this." Tommy nodded. He sighed, giving up on the fire.

"I can't get this started." Jude walked over to him.

"Never send a man to do a job clearly needed to be done by a woman." Tommy stepped back, going into the kitchen area to take over Jude's job. Jude got the fire roaring and went to help Tommy.

"I suddenly feel like I missed my calling as a housewife." Jude laughed, kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, then you'd know how to start a fire."

"I always thought that was a man's job." Jude shook her head.

"No, we woman just like to let you think you can do stuff." Tommy grunted, slightly offended.

"On behalf of my gender, hey." He remarked. Jude giggled. She wrapped her arms around him and began leaving kisses on his neck. Tommy pretended to still be offended.

"No, I'm sorry but I can't just let you have your way this time, no way." Jude pulled on his ear with her teeth, nibbling. He groaned.

"Forget about the groceries," She whispered in his ear. Tommy gladly abandoned his task wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So where exactly is the bedroom?" Jude mumbled. Tommy had turned the tables and had begun trailing kisses on her neck. He stepped forward, sweeping her up into his arms carrying her down the short hallway.

"I think this might be it." He replied. Jude giggled, as he shut the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Jude sighed, not wanting to leave the warm covers of her bed. Tommy was lying next to her, one arm draped protectively over her stomach. The past few days had been amazing. Jude had almost forgotten her problems. Almost. Worried for her daughter's sake, Jude had called Noelle almost three times a day. Both her and Tommy had yelled at her and told her to just relax and enjoy their weekend together.

Jude lazily ran a hand through Tommy's short coarse hair. He groaned, coaxing into awake.

"Don't stop." He mumbled into the pillows.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Jude blushed. Tommy sighed blissfully.

"No, that's okay. I think I like waking up like this." Jude laughed. Tommy sat up and wrapped her in his arms. "Or this." He said, kissing her long and passionately on the lips. Jude sighed against his mouth.

"Hmm, not loving the morning breath." She teased. Tommy grinned and got up, heading towards the bathroom.

"Well, let me just fix that problem right away." He closed the door. Jude stretched and got out of bed, heading towards the kitchen to fix a pot of coffee. She looked outside the window, to see that it had snowed overnight.

Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her on the cheek.

"You left." Jude smiled, absolutely loving the alone time she had Tommy had been getting. She snuggled into his embrace.

"I'm making coffee." Tommy kissed her neck.

"You read my mind." The couple continued to look out at the scene before them until the coffee was ready. They both poured themselves cups and cuddled together on the bench seat.

"I almost never want to go back." Jude sighed, sipping her coffee. "This week has been amazing." She leaned her head against Tommy. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm just happy that you got a chance to relax." Jude sighed. Relax, yeah right! But she couldn't tell Tommy, she just couldn't bare the thought of what would happen if… She trailed off, thinking about the demise of her parent's relationship. She shuddered.

"Are you cold?" He asked. He set his cup on the table and rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"I think I'm gonna go take a quick shower." _And mull things over. _Jude kissed Tommy on the cheek and headed for the bathroom. Tommy stretched, glancing around the cabin that had become a safe haven for the two. Tommy began clearing the table, when a knock sounded on the door.

Shocked, Tommy headed over to answer it. He pulled the door open to see a young man standing outside in his winter coat, shivering.

"Can I help you?" Tommy asked, leaning against the doorframe. The man nodded.

"Yeah, there's a man at the front desk asking to speak with a Mrs. Quincy." Tommy nodded.

"She's in the shower." The man turned to walk away. Tommy quickly slipped his feet into some boots by the door and grabbed his jacket.

"Hey, if it's important I can take it." Tommy said. The man nodded, leading Tommy towards the front cabin.

Jude felt relieved with the hot water rushing over her skin, instantly soothing her. Jude thought about the past few days. It was already Thursday. In two days they would have to leave, and Jude was sad. She didn't want to return to Toronto and deal with everything she had left behind for a week. Jude stepped out of the shower, shivering. She quickly changed into jeans and a sweatshirt. Jude stared out the window, looking at the snowy white ground. Christmas would be coming soon. She saw a man walking through the snow, heading towards her cabin. Scared, Jude looked for something to defend herself with. She looked closer to see who it was.

She sighed in relief. It was only Tommy. Wait. What was Tommy doing outside? Jude left the confines of her bedroom and walked into the living room, to see Tommy walking in shaking the snow off his boots.

"Tommy what were you doing outside?" Jude asked. Tommy didn't turn to face her. He shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on the coat rack. He walked into the kitchen. Jude followed him, worried. Just twenty minutes ago he had been sweet and loving. Now he was acting like the Tommy of the past. The Tommy that had left 17 years ago.

"Tommy what's going on?" She asked. Tommy threw a packet on the kitchen table. Jude eyed it wearily. She had a feeling she knew what it was.

"What haven't you been telling me, Jude?" Tommy asked, still not facing her. Jude sighed, licking her lips.

"I thought that I could handle it." She said quietly. Tommy finally turned to look at her. Jude saw a glimpse of sadness in his eyes, but only for a minute, before his gaze hardened.

"You've been lying to me, for seven years. You've been lying to Noelle for a lot longer then that." Tommy walked past her and into their room.

"Tommy!" Jude cried, following him. She walked in and saw him throwing their clothes into the suitcase.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" Jude asked, brokenly. This is what she had been afraid of.

"We're going home."

* * *

A.N. yeah I know kind of a bad place to stop. i'm going to try to update as much as I can, because I'm leaving to go to my Aunt's house until Sunday, and there won't be any updates until I get back. Thanks for all the reviews! I love all your feedback! I'm still in the process of writing this, I've got about 18 chapters completed, I just have to load them on here. Have a great weekend, and don't forget to review... I'll update faster the more reviews I get! lol 


	15. Chapter 15

The ride home had been eerily quiet. They arrived home, dropping their luggage on the ground of the kitchen. Tommy headed towards their bedroom. Jude watched him, tears in her eyes. She had to fix this.

Jude opened the bedroom door to see Tommy staring at one of the pictures on their dresser.

"Tommy, can we talk?" Tommy didn't say anything. He set the picture he had held in his hands face down on the dresser. Jude could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

I'm sorry." She said, looking down. Tommy turned to face her.

"You think sorry cuts it?" Tommy yelled. Jude flinched, the tears threatening to fall.

"You lied! To everyone! How could you not, in seven years, tell me that Speed was Noelle's father?" Jude looked away.

"I didn't keep it from everyone. Mason knew." Tommy stared at her, anger in his eyes.

"So you could tell Mason, but you couldn't tell your family." Tommy said, eerily quiet. He walked towards the door. Jude ran after him.

"Where are you going?" Tommy grabbed his jacket and car keys.

"Out. I need to think." With that he walked out the door, slamming it shut. Jude sat down on the steps, shocked about what had just occurred. With shaking hands, she got up and made her way to her car. She needed to go pick up Noelle.

Noelle followed Jude back into the house. She ran up to her room and dropped her stuff before coming back downstairs.

"Where's Dad?" She asked. Jude looked away, the tears welling up again.

"He went out. He should be back." Noelle nodded, sensing that something had happened.

"Mom, what's going on? Shouldn't you and Dad be all happy?" Jude nodded, looking down at her shoes.

"Why don't you tell her." She whipped around to see Tommy standing in the doorway. She took a step towards him, but Tommy still had that hard look in his eyes. Jude turned to face Noelle, who was more confused then ever.

"What's going on?" she asked again. Jude sat down in the armchair. Noelle sat down across from her on the couch.

"Mom?" Jude looked at Tommy, the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sweetie, there's something I need to tell you." Noelle nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"You're biological father is in town, and he wants to see you." Noelle looked at her, surprised.

"Really? That's great!" Tommy looked down. Ashamed, Noelle looked at Tommy.

"Who is he?" Noelle asked, timidly.

"Well, you know that band that Dad is producing? SME?" Jude waited until Noelle nodded. "Speed is your biological father." Noelle looked down. What?

"No, I thought that my father was just some guy you told your troubles to." Jude shook her head.

"Well, I did spill my troubles to Speed. He was a very good friend of mine. And then when I found out I was pregnant with you, we both decided it would be better if I kept you, because he was always going to be touring. It turned out that he ended up just leaving the country to get a better record deal" Noelle looked at her mother.

"So he wants to see me?" Jude shook her head.

"It's a bad idea, sweetie. I don't want you to get attached to him, just so he can leave." Jude shook her head in finality. Angry Noelle stood up.

"I can't believe this! I finally get a chance to meet my dad and you say no! Unbelievable!" Noelle stormed off into her room. Tommy cleared his throat behind Jude. She turned around.

"This is what I wanted to prevent from happening." Tommy shrugged carelessly.

"I guess this is your problem." Tommy walked over to the hall closet and pulled out some blankets.

"Where are you going?" Jude asked. Tommy shrugged, not facing her.

"I'm gonna sleep in the guest room tonight." With that said Tommy walked up the stairs. Jude fell back into the chair, the tears falling down her face. She had really messed things up.


	16. Chapter 16

The rest of the weekend had passed by slowly. Neither Tommy nor Noelle had spoken to Jude and it was killing her. It was Monday morning and Jude was waiting in the kitchen, anxiously waiting for her two favorite people to walk in, like they did every morning.

Noelle was the first to enter. She walked straight to the cabinet and pulled out a box of cereal, ignoring Jude. Jude sighed and looked into her coffee cup. A few minutes later Tommy strolled in and poured himself a cup of coffee and opened the paper. Jude watched him silently a few minutes. Noelle sat down across from Tommy with her bowl of cereal.

"Why are you looking at apartments?" Noelle asked. Jude looked up fearful. Tommy ignored Jude and straightened his paper.

"I'm just thinking about it." Jude set her cup down.

"What is there to think about?" She cried. "You can't be seriously thinking about moving out!" Noelle stopped eating her food; instead she just stared at it, wishing that her parents would go back to normal. Tommy stood up.

"I have to get to work." He grabbed his car keys and left in a huff. Jude placed both cups in the sink.

"Noelle you should get going, you're going to miss the bus." She said, not turning around. Noelle stood up.

"Thank you for destroying our family." Noelle ran out of the front door. Jude looked up towards the ceiling, silent tears staining her cheeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tommy frowned, tossing the paper he had been reading aside. He just couldn't concentrate on work right now. He heard a knock on his office door and looked up to see Kwest.

"Hey I see you're back." Tommy grunted, putting his legs that had previously been resting on the desk back on the ground.

"You sure don't look exactly happy after spending a whole week with your wife in the middle of nowhere." Tommy flinched at the word wife.

"I take it things didn't go to well?" Kwest asked, sitting down in front of Tommy's desk.

"You could say that." Kwest shrugged.

"You and Jude always get into your little arguments. I'm sure you'll work it out." Tommy looked away.

"I'm not so sure this time." Kwest silently wondered what that was about. They heard another knock on the door and turned to see who it was.

"Sorry to interrupt." Noelle said, adjusting her back pack on her shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Tommy looked at her. Noelle shrugged, looking at the ground.

"I wanted to talk." Kwest got up and excused himself.

"We'll talk later, Tommy." He said, closing the door behind him. Tommy pointed at Kwest's vacated seat. Noelle set her bag on the floor and looked at Tommy.

"I know that mom has done some pretty unforgivable things, but please don't move out." Noelle pleaded. Tommy closed his eyes and sighed.

"Nothing is set in stone." He replied. Noelle looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"This is all my fault! If I hadn't been born, you and Mom would be happy right now. You guys wouldn't have this weird… strain on your relationship." She cried. Tommy shook his head.

"This is not your fault in the slightest, Noelle. Your mother made a mistake." Noelle nodded slowly.

"So why can't you forgive her? I'm sure you've made mistakes."

"You're right I have, but I didn't keep secrets from her the entire we've been together." Noelle stood up.

"No you just disappear once things get tough." Noelle grabbed her bag and ran out of the office. Tommy contemplated going after her, but decided against it. He had some serious thinking to do.

Noelle ran down the stairs, tears falling down her face. She stopped once she got to the lobby, realizing that she had no way to get to school. Exhausted, she collapsed on the couch. Everything around her was going to hell. Noelle couldn't even stomach the thought of her parents getting divorced. They just couldn't!

"Uh, do you mind if I sit here?" Noelle looked up to see Speed, her biological father. She sat up and scooted over.

"Sure whatever, it's a free world." Speed chuckled and sat down.

"You want to tell me what's wrong, kiddo?" Noelle looked at him.

"No offense, but I don't really know you that well." Speed nodded.

"Say, don't you have school?" He asked. Noelle shrugged.

"Yeah, but I don't really feel like walking." Speed jumped.

"I'll take you." Noelle gave him a weary look.

"My mom says not to get in a car with strangers." Speed laughed.

"Yeah, but we're not really strangers, are we?" Noelle smiled. He was a very hard person to hate.

"I guess." Speed lead her out towards his car.

"So where do you go to school." Noelle rolled her eyes.

"Carson Hill." Speed looked at her, getting in the driver's side.

"Get out, that's where I went!" Noelle chuckled.

"Then you know what a _fun _place it is!" She joked.

"Just promise me you'll stay in school no matter how boring it is." Noelle looked away. This didn't feel right. She had only _just _met this man. Speed sensed that she felt uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. Let's start over. I'm Speed." Noelle grinned.

"Noelle Abigail Quincy." Speed nodded. He pulled up outside the school.

"I'd like to continue this whole getting to know you thing." Noelle nodded, unbuckling her seatbelt. She turned to face him.

"No offense or anything, but I'm not really looking for a dad. I have one, and he happens to be one of the best dads in the world." Speed nodded.

"I'm sorry I haven't been in your life." Noelle just nodded her head, getting out of the car.


	17. Chapter 17

Jude watched Tommy pack his things in his suitcase.

"So where are you going?" Jude asked him, trying not to let the tears fall. Tommy turned to look at her.

"It's just a business trip to New York. I figure the time apart will let me do some thinking." Jude nodded, looking away.

"It's so weird thinking that not even a week ago, you wanted us to spend some more time together, and now you're leaving the country to get away from me." She said. Tommy stopped packing to look at her.

"I'm not running away. I'll be back soon. It's two weeks with some investors." Jude nodded again, trying not to cry.

"It feels like you're leaving. Hell Tommy, you were looking at buying an apartment."

"I'm not moving out. We'll fix this, but I need some time." Jude nodded.

"Okay." With that said, Jude walked out of their bedroom. Noelle was in the kitchen making herself a sandwich.

"Is Dad really leaving?" Jude stared at her daughter.

"It's just for two weeks." Noelle nodded, like she was saying sure. Tommy walked into the kitchen, his suitcase in his hand. He walked over and gave Noelle a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll miss you guys." Jude stood on the other side of the kitchen. Tommy gave her a little wave before walking out of the door. Both girls heard the roar of the engine. Jude turned away, cries wracking her body. Noelle abandoned her sandwich and went to comfort her mother.

"He'll be back, Mom. He has to." Jude nodded tearfully.

"I know. It just hurts so much." Noelle watched her mom disappear up the stairs.

Jude entered her bedroom, trying to wipe her tears away. She noticed a picture lying face down on the dresser. The same photo Tommy had been looking at the week before. Jude picked it up.

It was their wedding picture.

Jude held the picture to her chest and laid down on her bed. She cried herself to sleep that night.


	18. Chapter 18

Sadie waited patiently on Jude's bed, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom.

"Jude, you're gonna make yourself sick!" She called through the door. Jude walked in, looking at her sister.

For the past week that Tommy had been gone, Jude hadn't been fairing well. She hadn't been eating well and she had recently been feeling sick.

"Jude, you really need to eat." Jude hugged her stomach.

"I know I'm just not hungry lately. Besides, everything I eat comes right back up." Sadie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, because your body is getting use to not eating." Jude looked away. "Jude, I do not think that Tommy is going to come back from New York with divorce papers. He loves you way too much." Jude sat down on the bed next to her sister.

"That's what I'm hoping for anyway. I should have told him about Speed sooner." Sadie sat up.

"You should have told all of us." Sadie wrapped an arm around her. "You know that I'm here for you." Jude nodded, sullenly. "And I'm sure Tommy is just more upset about the fact that you told Mason, but not him. He'll get over it."

"I hope so." Jude said letting out a breath. She stood up. "You want to go to that little Italian café down the street?" Jude asked. Sadie stood up as well.

"I thought that you didn't like Italian." Jude grinned.

"I never said I didn't."

The sisters sat inside the cute little café, sipping their drinks.

"I thought you said that you weren't hungry lately?" Jude shrugged.

"I guess I lied." Sadie set her coke down gingerly.

"Jude, when was the last time you got your period?" She asked tenderly. Jude looked up alarmed.

"I had it just…" Jude trailed off, thinking. "I'm just stressed." Jude said. Sadie nodded her head.

"Right, you haven't had your period and your throwing up. Jude I think that you might be pregnant." Jude set her glass of Sprite down. She looked away.

"This couldn't come at a more inconvenient time." Jude sighed, holding her head in her hand.

"We don't actually know. Come on." Sadie stood up, leaving enough money to cover the bill. Jude grabbed her coat and followed her.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"We are going to buy some home pregnancy tests." Jude let out a deep breath and followed her sister.

Back at Jude's house, Sadie, again, waited outside Jude's bathroom. Inside the bathroom, Jude anxiously waited for the results. Sadie had bought three different tests. Jude was waiting for all the results. A beep went off on her watch. Jude picked up all three tests and walked back into her bedroom.

"I can't look at them." Jude said. She handed them to Sadie. Sadie looked through them. She looked at Jude who was nervously waiting.

"I guess I'm gonna be an aunt again!" Jude stared at her.

"Are you serious?" Sadie nodded. Jude smiled bigger then she had in the last few weeks.

"I'm having a baby!" Jude hugged Sadie excitedly before running out of the room. She knocked on Noelle's door. She walked in. Noelle took off her headphones.

"I didn't realize you were back yet." Jude sat down at her desk chair.

"I have to tell you something." Noelle looked up alarmed.

"You and Dad aren't getting divorced, are you?" Jude stared at her, furiously shaking her head.

"No, nothing like that. I'm… well, you're going to have a baby brother or sister." Noelle dropped her ipod on her bed.

"For real?" She asked, excited. Jude nodded. Noelle crushed her mom in a hug. "Thank you _so_ much!" Jude laughed and pulled back.

"For what?" Noelle widened her eyes. You could see the excitement dancing in her blue orbs.

"Mom, as much as I know that you love, and as much as I know Dad loves me, and as much as I love you guys both-"

"Just get on with it!" Jude cried, impatient. She had never been the most patient of people, and 17 years had not changed that. Noelle smiled.

"What I'm trying to say is, I'm glad you're getting to have the baby you always wanted with Tommy, I mean Dad, and… well… at least now all your attention will be focused on the baby and away from me." Jude shook her head, lightly shoving her daughter. She wrapped her arms around her.

"I just want you to know that this doesn't mean I love you any less, okay? Even though your biological father is a giant pain in the ass that screws everything, and I mean _everything_ up, it doesn't change how I feel about you. With that said, if you want to get to know him, its fine by me." Noelle looked up at her mother.

"I actually did talk to him." Jude looked at her surprised. Noelle shrugged, pulling out of their embrace. "Yeah, he gave me a ride to school. We talked and I told him that even though he might be my father, Tommy is my Dad, and that I wanted to get to know him, but I'm not sure I want to have more than one Dad. Because I already have the world's greatest Dad." Jude smiled at Noelle, tears in her eyes.

"I only wish that Tommy was here to hear you." Jude said, the tears falling. Noelle handed her mom a tissue.

"Once you tell Dad, I'm sure he'll be on the first plan back from New York." Jude shook her head.

"I don't want to tell him over the phone. I want to tell him when he gets back." Noelle nodded, okay with her mom's decision. Jude stood up.

"I better get back to your Aunt Sadie before she starts snooping around my bedroom!" Jude gave one last smile to her daughter before exiting the room. She closed the door and took a deep breath, knowing that things really couldn't get any worse. She placed a hand on her stomach, smiling. She and Tommy were really having a baby!


	19. Chapter 19

Tommy sat in a very boring investor's meeting in New York. He tuned out the conversation. Instead, his mind drifted off about a certain blonde wife of his. Tommy knew what he was really upset about. Even though Tommy was married to Jude and had adopted Noelle as his daughter, in a way Speed had one. He had been there first. And then there was the whole fact that Jude had told Mason, but in the seven years they had been together, she had never told him. Her husband.

He thought about Noelle. She was so bright and so full of life. There was so much of Jude in her that it made Tommy weak in the knees every time she wanted something. Her blue eyes. Her smile. Tommy had been worried at first that he would look at Noelle differently now that he knew the truth. But he didn't. She was still _his _Noelle. His daughter.

All at once it hit Tommy why Jude had kept the truth away. He recalled their conversation in the kitchen when she had begged him to call Noelle his daughter.

She was protecting him. Jude knew that if Tommy had known about Speed, that he would have always held that against Noelle, instead of just getting to know her.

Jude was protecting her daughter, a natural instinct instilled in all mothers. She didn't want to tell him about Speed, for fear that Noelle would get attached to Tommy, just like her mother, just for Tommy to grow jealous and leave.

Tommy stood up, several of the investors looking at him. Tommy glanced at all the old men, apologizing for interrupting the meeting.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get back to Toronto." Tommy cried, gathering his briefcase and running out the door. The investors stared after him a moment before continuing on with the meeting.

Tommy knew Darius would be pissed, but Tommy's family was way more important. He hailed a cab to take him back to his hotel, all the while calling his travel agent to get him on the next flight to Toronto.

He was going home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jude and Noelle were enjoying a rare girls' night, lying in the living room watching some chick flick movie. Bags of junk food scattered the coffee table and couch.

"Mom, can you pass me the Oreo's?" Noelle asked. Jude didn't move.

"I don't think I can move." Noelle laughed.

"Probably because you finished the last three bags of chips, not to mention all of the Chips Ahoy. Pig." Jude glared at her daughter.

"Hey, I'm eating for two. You should have seen the stuff I ate when I was pregnant with you." Noelle groaned.

"I think I'd be better off not knowing. Ever." Jude laughed. She stretched her arms and legs.

"I think I'm gonna go take a shower." Noelle wrinkled her nose.

"Good cause you really smell!" Jude threw a pillow at her face and headed upstairs. Noelle leaned back into the couch and sighed. She surveyed the room around her.

"And as usual, I'm left picking up the mess!" She joked, grabbing a few of the bags.

"You need a hand?" Noelle dropped the bag of chips and turned around.

"Dad?" She ran over and gave him a hug. Tommy wrapped his arms around Noelle, holding her close. Noelle stepped back, still surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming home until Friday?" Tommy shrugged.

"What can I say, New York got a little boring." Noelle nodded, excited to have her dad back. She suddenly remembered her mother upstairs.

"Mom!" She yelled up the stairs. Tommy took his coat off and hung on the back of a kitchen chair.

"What?" She heard back. Noelle didn't take her eyes off her dad, afraid he might disappear.

"You might want to come downstairs." A few minutes later Jude walked into the living room.

"What is with all the yelling and-" Jude stopped at the bottom of the staircase. Tommy gave her a slight wave. Jude smiled and ran over to him.

"What are you doing here?" She cried, wrapping her arms around him. Tommy held her close, breathing in her scent. God he had missed this.

"I missed you." He replied. Noelle took this as her sign to leave and did so, quickly. Jude pulled back.

"I'm so glad that you're home." Tommy shrugged.

"I thought things over, and I decided that I just couldn't live another moment without you." Jude smiled, taking him by the hand and leading him to the couch.

"I have something to tell you. I found yesterday, but I wanted to tell you in person." Tommy nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm pregnant." Tommy widened his eyes in surprise. He blinked a few times, trying to get it to register in his head.

"What? For real?" Jude nodded, a smile spreading across her face. Tommy pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"This is great!" He cried. Jude pulled away. Tommy leaned in with his lips, beckoning her to open hers, which she did willingly. She had missed this the past few weeks.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He replied, moving one of his hands onto her stomach.

"Wow, I'm actually gonna be a dad!" Jude laughed.

"At least this time I won't have to go through it alone." Tommy shook his head, his hand still not leaving her stomach.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore."

* * *

A.N. So Tommy and Jude are happy again! Oh... but what about Speed? This story isn't over yet! Okay so I just put up all the chapters that I have written, so this should tie everyone over until I return. Don't forget to review! I love reading your comments! They make me happy and even inspire to write more! 


	20. Chapter 20

A.N. oh look an actual update! lol. this is a short chapter i know. it will probably be it for a while because i'm going to cedar point for the next few days and i really want to get a good start on my other story.

* * *

Jude groaned at the intrusive ray of sunlight seeping through the partially closed curtains. She blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. She turned over to see Tommy still fast asleep, his arms wrapped around her, a slight wet spot on his T-shirt from where Jude had been sleeping. She let out a soft giggle, before clamping a hand over her mouth. Then she realized how ridiculous she was being and she chuckled a little louder. She felt Tommy stir next to her and pop one eye open. He grinned, still trying to adjust to the light.

"What's so funny?" Jude smiled warmly; glad to have her husband back. She placed a loving hand on his chest, rubbing it smoothly.

"Oh nothing." She grinned pleasantly, a smile still on her lips. Tommy sat up and pulled her towards him. Jude laughed.

"No really. Humor me." He replied. Jude looked up at him from her comfortable position leaning against him.

"I thought I did?" She teased. Tommy breathed in her scent, placing a soft kiss on her head. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, letting his hands rest on her stomach. He grinned, glad that Jude couldn't see his face.

"I still can't believe this." Jude laughed, leaning into his strong build more.

"Wow, we have one almost grown kid and you're shocked that another one's on the way?" Tommy shrugged, leaning a cheek on top of her head.

"Yeah, I love Noelle and all but this is _my _kid. I helped create this kid, and I'm going to help raise this kid." Jude sighed, her eyes tearing up a bit.

"I really missed you these past few weeks."

"I know. I missed you guys too." Jude turned around and assaulted Tommy's lips with her own.

"Don't ever leave me again." She whispered, pulling away. Tommy placed his forehead on hers.

"I wouldn't dare." Jude stood up, grabbing his hand. He laughed.

"Where are we going?" Jude turned to him and smiled prettily.

"Well I am eating for two now!" She dragged him out into the kitchen where Noelle was dressed and eating cereal.

"Wow, it's about time you guys surfaced. I was beginning to think you died in your sleep." Jude opened the fridge, pulling out a bunch of food.

"Why do you say that?" She asked, setting the food on the counter. Tommy tapped her on the shoulder and pointed towards the clock.

"Maybe because it's already 3?" Jude stopped her mad emptying of the fridge.

"Oh."


	21. Chapter 21

A.N. I am back from my vacation and I won't be leaving again for at least a month! Yeah! lol yeah sorry that this chapter is so short. I have a feeling this one will be ending sometime soon. But hey, being away for the last 3 days has only given me more inspiration for stories to come. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

Jude set the mail on the kitchen table. She placed a hand on her forehead and rubbed, worry and anger rising in her. Tommy walked into the kitchen to put an empty plate in the sink. He saw Jude standing near the table.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jude closed her eyes and sighed. This nightmare would never end. She sat down on a chair. She pushed an envelope over to Tommy.

"He's suing me for custody. He thinks that I'm an unfit parent because of my job as a producer and you because you're you." She covered her eyes with her hands. Tommy picked up the letter and looked at it, anger in his eyes.

"He won't get away with it. Besides, how fit is he to be a parent? He's a rockstar, constantly on tour." Jude looked at Tommy, the tears in her eyes.

"What if he has some unknown advantage though that we don't know of? Noelle is 15, not 5 she doesn't need a fulltime parent." Tommy shook his head.

"Trust me, hun. He won't win this." She smiled softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Just outside the kitchen, Noelle stepped back. Speed wanted custody of her?


	22. Chapter 22

A.N. Sorry to say it but this story is practically over! Just this 2 more chapters and then an epilogue!

* * *

Noelle buried her chin into her scarf. The sharp wind blew around her as she hurried into the diner. She walked over to a booth and sat down.

"Thanks for meeting me." She looked up into the eyes of the person she was suppose to call 'Dad.'

"I went ahead and ordered you hot chocolate." Speed said. Noelle nodded her thanks.

"I appreciate it." She unwrapped her scarf. "We should talk." Speed nodded.

"Okay, you start." Noelle took a deep breath.

"Why is it that you want me now, 15 years later?" She asked. Speed sighed heavily, glancing around the diner.

"At the time I wanted to live my life as a star. It was my first solo tour and I just wasn't ready to settle down."

"What makes you think my mom was? She was only 19! She hadn't lived her life yet." Speed nodded, seeming to understand her anger.

"To be fair, your mom never asked me to stay." Noelle looked out the window, watching the happy families Christmas shopping.

"You could have told me you wanted custody." Speed looked away.

"You're hurting my mom and my dad. Why is it now you suddenly want me?" Tears fell down Noelle's face.

"I just want a chance to know my daughter."

"It's been 15 years!" She cried. Other diners turned to stare at the commotion.

"In 15 years you couldn't call, write, or e-mail? You say you want to know me but you don't. How long will it be before you go on tour again? Mom gave that aspect of her career up for me and she deserves it more then anyone!" Her voice cracked.

"I have a mom and a dad and soon I'll even be a big sister. I don't want to get to know you just so you can leave again. My only hope is that you'll leave me and my family alone." Noelle grabbed her scarf and left. Speed sat there going over all that had happened.


	23. Chapter 23

Jude went to answer the front door. Speed stood on the other side. She took in a deep breath, holding her fists down.

"What are you doing here?" Speed shrugged, looking down at his shoes.

"Mind if I come in?" Jude waited a second before moving aside. He followed her into the living room where Tommy was watching TV. Jude sat down next to him.

"What's he doing here?" Tommy growled. Speed held his arms up.

"I just came to apologize." Both Tommy and Jude stared at him.

"I talked to Noelle, and well... I have no business in her life. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused. Good bye." He showed himself out. Tommy looked at Jude.

"What just happened?" Jude grinned.

"I believe we won." They both leaned in for a kiss. The nightmare was officially over.


	24. Epilogue

SME finished up the song they had been recording before moving to a label in Vancouver. Noelle was more then glad to see Speed leave.

Jude received a surprise with the news that she was having twin boys. No one was happier then Tommy.

They decided to name them Noah Aiden Quincy and Kurt Joseph Quincy.

The Quincy's remained happy. Jude even decided to record a new album. It featured a duet with Tommy, a lullaby she wrote for Noelle as a baby, and even a single Noelle wrote for her new brothers.

Life couldn't get any better. After all, all their secrets were out in the open.

**The End ... **officially

A.N. I'd just like to thank everyone who read this story and _It Had Been Ten Years_. I apologize if the ending seemed rushed (because it kind of was) and like I could have gone further. Towards the end there I was starting to get overwhelmed because I had all these other story ideas and this one was so close to being done. Thank you for reading and reviewing I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did.


End file.
